Two years too long
by The chibi hime
Summary: It has basically been two years since Kagome has last visited InuYasha's time, refusing to return. The 17 year old gets good grades in school, although she seems to be depressed alot of the time. In other words, Kagome has changed, and her pain shows. Wha
1. Tears are for the weak

**Title:** "Two years ,too long"  
** Author:** The Chibi Hime  
** Author's notes: ** Welcome to the dark side of Larissa..see? I can be as much depressing as I can be silly, so there. Take that critics!   
** Disclaimer:** I do not own Kagome or any related characters, I promise, Rumiko can keep her.   
** Summary: ** It has basically been two years since Kagome has last visited InuYasha's time, refusing to return. The 17 year old gets good grades in school, although she seems to be depressed alot of the time. In other words, Kagome has changed, and her pain shows. What is about the past that torments her so?   
** Chapter one: _ Tears are for the weak _ **

* * *

The floor had not seemed quite so comfortable as it usually had. Kagome lay on her back in the middle of her living room floor, sprawled out so that there was little room for walking at all! Her mother had often yelled at her for doing this, but she didn't care in the slightest. She enjoyed tripping her unsuspecting brother anyhow. 

Kagome was now 17 and it had been two years since she had last visited InuYasha's era. She would often try to make herself forget, but she never could. It was all too painful. 

Kagome sat up right, looking at the room around her. The room had changed as well, it seemed a lot different. Last year, her Grandfather had passed away unsuspectingly from a heart attack. This, also, was something that pained her when ever she thought of it, so she often chose not to, although it, same as her thoughts of InuYasha, was hard to block out. Somehow, she detected something strange whenever she gazed at her surroundings while sitting in the middle of the living room floor. Even though it would be hard to tell someone was missing from the room to most, Kagome could tell, just by the mere sight of the room she would get that same empty feeling each time. 

"Kagome, dear." Kagome's mother almost whispered from the doorway leading outside. "The bus is coming, you'd better get outside" 

Kagome sighed heavily, hoisting herself up from the ground and trudged lazily over to the door. School was something more than torture, it was something that made you think that you'd rather slit your wrists than attend. That, Kagome had tried once. Of course, she did not succeed, although, even half a year later, she still had the guidance counselor following her around, making her attend long, treacherous, boring meetings while they had their heart filled "Talks" this, made her want to slit her wrists even more. To lighten up the mood,as a joke she had mentioned that thought to someone, which of course, she should have known was a horrible idea. Ever since, she has had to take 2 sessions a week and was to be closely watched by "Friends" and teachers. This got extremely annoying, extremely quickly. 

Stepping onto the bus, she could almost feel the tension of the other riders. She could feel everyone's gaze fall upon her as she turned paid the driver,and trudged down the long narrow isle. Choosing an empty seat near the back, Kagome plopped down into it, sinking down so that the little kids and their mothers in the front could no longer see her face. With sad eyes, she peered out the window. The birds were singing joyously, their beautiful songs filling the outside air. She couldn't understand how they could be so happy when she, herself, was so miserable. 

She no longer had any friends, they all abandoned her and seemed to enjoy picking on her more than being at her side, and Kagome was fine with it. At least, that is what she had told herself. 

Slowly, Kagome took a pen out of her pocket and marked the words "Life sucks, and then you-" on her hand, pausing while coming to the last word. She wrote this slower, and even more carefully than the previous words "die." 

She didn't wish to die, and no one understood it. Her suicidal thoughts were strictly temporary and even then, she hadn't gone through with slitting her wrists. If she wanted to, she would have. She remembered holding the razor blade firmly in her hand and at the last moment, purposely missing the vain as she sliced through her skin. If her mother hadn't seen her, no one probably would have noticed. Her own nosey mother had ratted her out, and she hated her for that, even if she didn't truely hate her mother, she told herself this and almost believed it. 

As quietly as she had gotten on, Kagome stood and trudged down the narrow isle. She could feel the eyes of the elderly still on her, but the little kids and their mothers seemed to had lost interest. 

As soon as she was a safe distance from the bus, it pulled away, turning sharply to the right. There was still a little ways to walk, but it always seemed to calm her. Before, she had ridden her bike to school every day, since in Tokyo, there was no school bus system, but now, her bike lay untouched in the backyard for months. 

When Kagome arrived at the front of the school building, she heaved a great sigh, turning most of the chattering teen's attention on her. She hated it when people stared at her. 

Avoiding the eyes of her new audience , she gripped the strap of her book bag tightly and proceeded slowly to the doors leading into the school. As she passed, she could hear the excited whispers of students, as if kagome couldn't hear. To some, this was their exact intention. 

When she found herself pulling open one of the school doors and stepping inside, she relaxed a little. The halls were empty, free of the constant gossip. 

Shortly after her Grandfather's death, people had found out about Kagome's little adventures. They thought she was nuts, and now, suicidal. What idiots. 

She turned right and glanced at the bulletin board, she didn't care what was on it, but she found herself doing this every day, any ways. Her dark eyes shot forward again almost instantly. 

Kagome pushed her homeroom door open and slipped inside. The classroom was still empty , which was a relief to Kagome. It was her chance to be free of their piercing glares and stares, as if she was being accused of a Homicide, not a suicide. She walked calmly down to the very last seat in the fifth row and set her book bag down neatly next to her chair before slipping into her seat and laying her head on the desk. She watched as the birds continued their cheerful melody, she wished they would cut it out already. Why are they so deserving of happiness when she herself, was not. What had she done? She had done possibly the most generous thing in the world, letting InuYasha stay with _her_. She couldn't even think about the name, in fear she may cry and draw attention to the small so-far deserted classroom. So, in conclusion, she was _"her"_ , and nothing more. 

The door slid open once more without Kagome noticing. A tall, thin, brown haired girl stepped in, a mischievous glint in her blue eyes. Slowly and carefully, she stuck something to the back of Kagome's seat. With a satisfied grin, she whipped back around and acted as if she had just entered the room, sitting down in the front of the row, calmly. 

This time, the door swung open and a horde of girls flowed in, all giggling and talking amongst themselves. Kagome looked up at them, observing them. They really did remind her of the hordes of Youkai, long ago. This brought a tiny smile to her lips, thinking of the old days. She rarely smiled anymore. Her smile vanished when she remembered that the girl's attitudes resembled that of a horde of Youkai, as well. 

The door opened for the last time and a rather short, fat, middle aged man stepped in. His square shaped spectacles covered almost his entire face and looked as if they were ready to leap onto the floor at any moment, judging by the way they balanced at the tip of his nose. "Good Morning Yoshiko-san" The entire class chorused, all except Kagome, who sat staring off into space, indifferent to the fact that the teacher had entered the room at all. 

"Please sit up, Higurashi. This isn't nap time. " He scolded from the front of the classroom. His bushy black eyebrows narrowed slightly in a way that made him look rather monkey-ish. If Kagome was in the mood, she might have laughed. but instead, like a good girl, she sat up as he had asked, not being able to resist the need to roll her eyes, receiving an even more stern (and monkey-like) look from Mr. Yoshiko. 

He turned sharply around to face the blackboard. 

_'What's that..'_ Kagome's eyes grew as she felt something gushy on the tips of her waist length black hair , as she leaned against the back of her chair. 

Slowly, already knowing what it was, she turned to look at her hair. from the middle of her back all the way to her waist was a stretched piece of pink, chewed bubble gum. 

The room erupted with muffled giggles and obnoxious snorts coming from the ones trying to suppress their laughter the most. 

"It's not funny!" She screamed, letting the heat of the burning anger within her loose. The room became deadly silent, the sound of Kagome's voice had startled everyone and even made teachers from other rooms peek in to see what was wrong. 

Mr.Yoshiko, more monkey-like than ever and fuming with noticeable rage glared deeply at the equally enraged teen. 

"I DEMAND to know the meaning of this. Higurashi!!!" He growled, his voice loud, but still not measuring up to Kagome's. 

"What? Are you stupid?..or just blind?" Kagome fumed, letting the words escape her lips without thinking about it first. She held out a fist full of her hair to the man, the sticky pink gush woven in and out of the strands. 

Yoshiko-san's eyes looked as if they were ready to pop right out of their sockets, but Kagome still continued her challenging glare, not blinking once, this enraged him even further. 

"KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!" He screamed "NEVER HAVE I HEARD SUCH DISRESPECT-" 

Kagome cut him off "Go to the principles office RIGHT NOW. I know" She said this however, when she was already halfway out the door, her sticky hair draped over her shoulder and her book bag grasped tightly in the other hand. 

Kagome stomped down the long empty hallway, a fire burning in her chest, the volcano within almost ready to unleash itself on the next unsuspecting idiot to speak to her. Instead of turning right , which was the way to the principals office, Kagome turned left, towards the girls bathroom. 

The minute she had entered the large dimly lit bathroom, she fled to the sink and peered at herself in the large mirror, smudged with various finger prints and dust.

Calmly, Kagome reached into her backpack which she had set on the sink next to her, withdrawing a pair of razor sharp scissors. Within moments, she had snipped off her once long, black hair. When she gazed at herself in the mirror once more, her hair was at it's old length. The length it had been two years ago. 

She didn't even bother cleaning the hair off the sink before fleeing from the bathroom and eventually, out the front doors of the school. She was going home, and nothing was going to stop her. 

Perhaps it was how she looked that reminded her of the old days, or perhaps just the fact that she was just searching for a reason to remember, without even realizing it, but she _did_ remember, and this pained her as it usually did on such occasions. Even if she refused to admit it to herself, she wanted it all back. All the memories, all her friends..and _her_ InuYasha. He wasn't Kikyou's to have, she had begun to wish she hadn't sacrificed the jewel for such a thing. 

"Kikyou..you should have stayed dead!" She whispered rather loudly, tears welling up in her eyes. 

She fought with all her might to keep them back, she didn't want anyone to know her pain...she was already a freak, and that was enough. 

_'Tears are for the weak'_

* * *

** So there you have it, the dark side of the larissa, the darkness from within! orchestra plays a suspenseful tune Yes..I have my own orchestra..ahem Reveiw..It makes the world go 'round!**


	2. The Gift of life

** Title: ** Two Years, too long.   
** Author's notes: ** Another depressing chapter to another depressing story. I do realize they are short, but they'll get longer soon. If they don't..well..You'll have less reading to do! That's always good, right?   
For those who's taste in fanfiction doesn't allow them to get interested in this story, my fanfiction "Claws" is alot more...happy..umm..silly..cute...that sort of thing. _"Sure he's cute. If your into dogs that is." _ Kagome quote that may be a little disturbing, just for you. Here ya go!   
** Disclaimer: ** I do not Own Kagome, InuYasha, Kikyou or any other character in this story. I promise...someday however, the time will come! evil laughter Ahem...Of course it will have to be legal..darn.   
** Chapter two,**_ The gift of life _

* * *

Kagome's curiosity about InuYasha and his where abouts, had burrowed beneath her skin and became the nasty itch that tormented her all day , through school. 

Her day had been horrible, her previous outbreak the day before had cost her dearly and the principal needed to have a "Word with her". 

Kagome sought out the girl to whom the bubble gum belonged and had a "Word with her." In other words, in the end of the talk, the girl ended up with a black eye and a serious phobia of bubble gum. Due to this happening, Kagome visited her good pal, The principal, yet again. 

The clique the girl belonged to, found out about Kagome's talk with their gal pal and cornered her in P.E, throwing nasty comments in her face, spitting in her hair, and making hissing noises at her all day long, each time they passed her in the hall way. 

This didn't bother Kagome, she was used to it. She shed not one tear after this, which bothered the clique. Apparently, this meant they had to try harder. 

At the end of the day, as the school bell sounded, Kagome's heart leapt with a combination of Joy and relief that she had survived yet another day of torture. She snatched up her things and stepped outside of the school into the glorious after noon sun, to find two seconds later, a bucket filled with 2 week old sushi mixed with what smelled like sake and feet , on her head. 

She lifted the bucket which contained the deathly smelling combination off of her head. The grounds erupted with that familiar shallow laughter, only this time, no one was making the least bit of an attempt to suppress it.

With an earth shattering thump, the bucket crashed against the concrete on the walkway. The rage Kagome had experienced earlier still burned within, and this stunt had awoken it again. She felt the need to scream, to tear away at the girls throats with her exceptionally long finger nails. She wanted them to pay, although her thirst for vengeance wasn't as great as the clique's, and she found herself always excepting the horrible things people did to her and in the end, doing nothing. 

Tears of rage burned in her eyes, making it difficult to focus. 

"Not so tough now, are you?" A brave, yet familiar voice rang out from the crowd of people standing around her, rising above the laughter. 

Kagome's dark, anger filled eyes darted towards the new speaker. 

"Do you feel that threatened by me? Are you afraid I'll do to you what I did to your little friend?" Kagome said coldly. 

She glared into the eyes of one of her former best friends. Two years ago they would have taken a bullet for her..but now- this. 

"So defensive" She sneered, a taunting tone in her voice. "Like a little cornered rat." 

Kagome couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape through a sigh. " Is that what I am? a rat? Last time I was..oh what was it?" She pretended to think hard, letting her eyes dart up towards the sky. "Oh yes, a retarded sneak? Was that it?" 

" You smell like a rat, that's for sure." Another voice pierced through the now deadly silent yard. 

"With no help from you I'm sure. " Kagome rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe the stupidity in their argument, it was almost unreal. "So I'm stinky, stupid AND ugly?" 

"Glad you get it." The first speaker sneered again. 

"I'd be worried if I were you. That a retarded sneak is passing advanced algebra with a 99%, when you yourself are receiving but a mere 71%". She replied, the cold tone in her voice could have trapped her foes in a giant block of ice if they were any nearer. 

"H-How do you know that?!" She blushed, her voice a little more frantic. 

"Oh, so I'm NOT an idiot then? Perhaps it is you who is the idiot, I for one pay attention to the things around me, rather than have my head so far up my butt I couldn't even tell you what day it was. Perhaps you could tell me another person in this conversation who is like that?I'm really curious to know." Kagome's voice was steady and still remained cold and almost monotonous except for that tiny hint of a tone of triumph shining through. 

" You have no right in my business!" She growled defensively, her voice trembling with fury. 

"And you have so much right to mine then?" Kagome raised an eye brow, almost challenging her to continue and make a larger fool of herself. 

Still drenched, but triumphant, Kagome brushed past her fallen challenger, whispering the words "What day is it?" in her ear as she passed. When she turned back to look at the girl's face, seeing the blank look, she winked and turned forwards yet again. 

She couldn't help but feel a tiny bit better after this, but she didn't show any change in her mood at all as she trudged away calm as ever. 

When she returned home, she took a boiling hot bath and washed as much of the horrid stench out of her hair as possible. Afterwards however, she did her daily chores as usual. 

This time, when she went into the shrine to put a mysterious looking, sealed box inside, she found herself staring transfixedly at the dark, web filled well. The calm emptiness of her room made her feel that she could be open. No longer having to hold to her emotions in to hide her pain within. Her eyes filled with the familiar hot tears of frustration and anger that the teen had kept hidden within herself for the past two years. Before Kagome could stop herself, she began to wail uncontrollably. 

Tears made salty streams down her pale cheeks, dampening the collar of her school uniform. Her knees gave way and she fell hard to the ground, letting her head fall gently into her arms as the rest of her hit the ground with a thud. 

And there she lay, for hours on end, in a fetal position next to the well, crying her heart out, her feelings finally finding their way out into the open. 

When she finally managed to lift her heavy head from her arms, she gazed longingly at the old unused well. She wished more than ever that InuYasha were there. He would have been more than glad to console her. But the fact of the matter was, that he wasn't. and this, however, Kagome was convinced was the fault of Kikyou. If she were not in the way, perhaps it would have been her and InuYasha on the other side of the well, together. Of course, thinking like that wasn't exactly something that made her feel very civil. 

Pulling herself off the ground, kagome leaned against the opening of the well, staring down into the darkness inside. 

If she were to return, she wasn't even sure if InuYasha would recognize her, or even if he did, would want her back. after all, he had Kikyou, and that was all he ever wanted in the first place.. 

On the other hand, he had said he wanted to stay with her. If that were so, why did he go to Kikyou without any hesitance? Kagome began to fiddle with a strand of her black hair. 

To think of it all! After all that time they had spent searching for the Shikon no tama shards, she had wasted it on such a thing! She knew she would regret it. 

She felt for InuYasha. She could feel his heartbreak, his longing desire for Kikyou. In a last resort to restore the hanyou's happiness, she used the sacred jewel's power to bring the maiden priestess's life back to her, so that that emptiness in his heart could finally be filled. Her attempt to help him regain his happiness was successful. 

When Kagome returned, however, InuYasha did not come to visit her once. Sometimes, shortly after, she would wait up late at night, her window wide open. She would sit cross legged on her bed and stare blankly at the window, as if she expected him to leap in at any moment and scoop her into his arms, telling her how much he missed her. But this, did not come. Her nights of waiting up gradually became shorter, until they ceased completely, and all Kagome's hope had disappeared as well as part of her heart. InuYasha may have had filled his spot, but her spot remained empty and pained her constantly._' At least he's happy..._' 

Finally, Kagome made her own conclusions. She really was just a jewel detector to him, and nothing more. She had thought that they had shared a strong bond, but she also was naive and dumb. She must have been..to assume such a thing. 

She grasped the edge of the well and tried her best to hoist herself to her feet, although she still felt a little dizzy. 

The well hadn't worked for her before when she did not posses the jewel shards..so there was a chance that InuYasha was unable to visit, which was the tiny hope she still held in the back of her heart. On the other hand, she preferred that InuYasha would have just been avoiding her, rather than having her whole window to her happiness sealed forever. 

Still, the chance still lingered, although Kagome was reluctant to try and take advantage of it. She was afraid that if she tried, it wouldn't work..if this happened, she wouldn't know what to do. So instead, Kagome had chosen to avoid the subject all together...until now. 

Now was different, Kagome was more open. It was a strange feeling, but she was less afraid, although she still shivered a little when she gazed into the endless darkness of the well. 

Swinging one leg at a time over the edge of the well, Kagome carefully lowered herself onto the rickety ladder. She almost slipped a few times, but regaining her balance, managed to reach the bottom of the well in no time. Encased in the thick darkness, Kagome looked around her. Holding her breath, she let go of the ladder and touched the dirt bottom of the well. 

she closed her eyes tightly, opening them again a few moments later. 

Nothing happened. 

_'I really am an idiot..._' Her heart sank.

* * *

** Well..I made kagome alot smarter than she actually is..sorry Kagome fans..but the girl's a tiny bit...off..It _has_ been two years after all..so I guess with all her free time, she cracked a few books, eh? Don't cry either..I won't allow it.. **


	3. Nastalgia

**Title:** Two Years Too Long  
**Author:** The Chibi Hime   
** Author's notes:** This one got longer, so there. Wait,Is that good? Did you like my cliff hanger from the last chapter? I did! I sure enjoyed it...Of course ** I ** know what is going to happen..so..does it count? Hmm..Well I'll just ponder that, as for you, it is your job to read, so do it already..I don't pay you to sit around! (actually..I don't pay you at all.._Shhh!!!_ You can't make me.)  
**Disclamier:** I don't own any of the InuYasha Characters nor will I ever (as far as **You** know, anyways).  
**Chapter three: _ Nastalgia_**

* * *

Kagome was crushed, the well no longer held the portal to the feudal era, and she never would see InuYasha again. With tear stained cheeks and tear filled eyes, Kagome turned to face the ladder once more, but before she was able to grab hold of the ladder, she felt that odd floating feeling. She looked around as she was indeed, floating. The blue light around her was almost blinding. 

Seconds after the light had surrounded her, it dimmed and faded away. she found herself standing on solid dirt. Her heart leapt wildly, hoping more than ever that the portal had returned her to the feudal era. 

Without hesitation Kagome grasped hold of the nearest vine and lifted herself into the air, using the vines and holes in the side of the dry well to climb out. 

A beautiful calming breeze made her black, damp hair tickle her cheeks lightly. Her eyes grew in awe and she recognized the familiar surroundings. She was where she belonged. 

Carefully, Kagome swung one leg over the edge, and then the other, almost losing her balance as her feet met the earth. It was all to unreal, as if she were just dreaming this. It was what she had wished to see ever since she had left, which she felt she shouldn't have done. 

Scanning the area with her eyes, she remembered many past events. Without realizing it, Kagome found herself trotting towards Kaede-sama's village. It seemed so natural at the time, and she wasn't exactly all there. It was like the beauty had consumed her mind and thoughts and held them captive. 

Almost in a trance, Kagome sped up. When she finally realized what she had been doing, it was too late to stop herself. She was already in the middle of the quiet peaceful little village for all eyes to see, probably not even caring about her return. After all, they have their _precious_ Kikyou back. 

Stepping lightly, Kagome crept towards Kaede's hut. Her feet the only thing that seemed to have overcome her timidness, as the rest of her shook with anticipation and fear. 

She tapped lightly on the wall next to the open door of Kaede's hut, and to her greatest surprise, a plump little woman of about 60 or so appeared right before her eyes. The woman seemed as surprised as Kagome was. 

"K-Kagome..is that you?" She stammered, she herself seeming to be pulled into somewhat of a trance. 

"Kaede!!" Was all that Kagome could say before giving the woman a tight hug. She held alot of respect for the woman, but she almost seemed like a sister to her. She always had. 

"My, child! Where have you been? It's been so long.." Kaede returned the hug and pulled away to look at the young girl's face. "You've changed so much..what is your age now?" 

Kagome couldn't help but giggle, her insides seemed to be leaping around for joy. She didn't even know why she giggled. 

"I'm seven-teen." She replied as calmly as she could muster. 

"17!? Good heavens!" She laughed, and Kagome joined in. They both stood there for almost 10 minutes, laughing warmly for no reason at all. Many villagers stopped in the midst of their daily chores to gawk at the two. 

Kagome stopped laughing abruptly. It was so sudden, Kaede jumped. 

"What?" Kaede questioned, looking around curiously. 

"I can't help but wonder..Where is InuYasha?" Kagome's voice returned to it's usual timidness as she asked this, not sure if it were the right time to ask, when really deep down she was burning to ask ever since she'd arrived. Perhaps it was the _reason_ she'd gone to that particular place. 

"Kagome.." Kaede extended an arm and rested a wrinkled hand on Kagome's shoulder. 

"What?" Kagome gasped "He is..alive..Isn't He?" 

"Yes..don't worry yourself about that. It's just.." Kaede began 

"Kikyou" Kagome finished her sentence, she'd sensed she was about to say that ever since she'd begun the sentence. 

They stood side by side for what seemed like an hour, when in truth was only a few minutes, Kaede's arm still resting on Kagome's shoulder. They both looked in opposite directions, sensing the awkward tension in the situation. 

"Why don't you come in, Kagome?" Kaede offered finally. 

"Um..thanks." Kagome mumbled, brushing passed the woman and walking timidly into the little hut. 

Kaede calmly walked over to the other side and made herself comfortable on the floor motioning for Kagome to do the same. Kagome sat down acrossed from Kaede, still in an awkward silence. 

"Where have you been for so long?" Kaede questioned, looking Kagome straight in the eyes. 

"I..Couldn't..InuYasha..he..well.."Kagome stammered. 

"I see." Kaede said with a sigh "You were afraid now that Kikyou is alive, InuYasha wouldn't want to see you anymore, is that not it?" 

The only answer Kagome could manage was a nod. Was she really that obvious? She felt like hitting herself, she was supposed to be keeping it to herself, if anyone else knew...she would just look like a selfish jerk. 

"InuYasha has asked about you. He hasn't forgotten." Kaede told her comfortingly. 

"He-he has?" Kagome could feel the color returning to her cheeks. 

"Oh yes. Plenty of times. He does miss you, why would he not? Just because my sister is back, he isn't going to just toss you aside. If that was what you were thinking." she coaxed. "If I'm correct..he still loves you, even if his heart belongs to Kikyou, too" She winked, trying to lighten up the mood. 

Kagome couldn't help but scoff, feeling the tiniest hint of anger begin rise from within. "Love me? You must be kidding, right? He cares more about Kikyou than he ever did me..I'm just a...jewel detector." 

"Oh dear, Kagome. Is that really how you think of yourself? As a _jewel detector?_ To InuYasha, you are much more than a mere tool." She smiled encouragingly as she said this. "You have to understand how hard it must be for him." 

"Hard for _him_!?" Kagome could feel her relaxed hands quickly curl into tightly balled fists. "Doesn't he know how hard it is for ME? To always be second string, a second choice if he couldn't have his precious Kikyou! I was only there as a replacement until he could have the real thing!" She could feel hot tears begin to well up in her eyes again as they had before, although this time she felt she had a little more control over them, and for this, she was thankful. She didn't want to make a bigger scene than she already had. 

"You can't tell me how hard it must be for him! If he had to choose, you know exactly who he would choose to be with. Kikyou.._Kikyou_... I've tried to be happy for him, I really have...but I can't. I can't fight that empty feeling, that feeling of jealousy and anger..that feeling that I should have let Kikyou remain cold and dead as she had been before...at least then.." Kagome stopped, running her fingers through her frizzy bangs, the ever growing amount of sweat on her fore head collecting and making them damp and cold, just like her heart. That is how she felt. 

"Let your feelings out Kagome" Kaede said soothingly "After all this time..I'd of never known you've felt this way." She sighed heavily "He loves you very much, you know that. He loves Kikyou very much too. It's not as easy as it sounds to just choose someone. I seriously doubt that he would just break your heart like that just to be with Kikyou, he _does_ care, whether it seems that way or not. Underneath his bad boy, care free exterior, he is a softy, and has feelings just like anyone else. He feels the same way about you as you do about him, I'm positive. He just has a hard way of expressing these emotions, as you most likely have gathered throughout your past journeys." 

Kaede gathered up some herbs from a pile in the corner and began to sort them rapidly as she spoke. 

"I understand, it is hard for you. Don't be selfish, however. There's sorrow, and then there is selfishness, in which, even if it sounds harsh, you must learn to overcome before you can resolve all of this." 

"Resolve what? There is nothing to fix, it's just me being a pathetic selfish loser. That is what you were getting at, right?" Kagome groaned, pulling her fingers out of her now thoroughly soaked bangs and wiping them on her skirt. 

"Kago-" Kaede began with a large sigh, feeling she may not have been getting through to the girl as well as she would have liked, but stopped abruptly upon seeing something outside. Her eyes shot in the opposite direction immediately, hoping that the eyes of the teen did not follow hers. 

Of course, knowing this was her intention, Kagome's eyes shot towards the direction kaede's had. Her jaw fell open. 

"Kikyou.." She whispered to herself more than anything. She could feel her heart begin to pound and a fire begin to rage wildly in her chest, urging her to give the priestess a piece of her mind. Luckily, Kagome's self control had allowed to her avoid the temptation and she remained as calm as she could manage, as she watched her pass by with hatrid. 

The priestess didn't seem to notice Kagome watching, although she seemed to feel a bit uncomfortable during the few moments that Kagome's eyes followed her. 

"I'd better go..I mean, I don't want to get in the way" Kagome forced a fake smile. 

"Oh, your not in the wa-" Kaede looked up just as Kagome had already risen from her spot on the floor and was half way out the door. 

Looking around frantically, her eyes finally fell upon the young woman, entering a small hut, slightly larger than Kaede's. Her feet began to lead her towards it before her heart decided it was right. After all, what could it hurt? 

Stepping around two small puddles, Kagome positioned herself behind a rather large bush of berries close to the hut Kikyou had entered. She peered inside with awe. The room inside was very homey and warm looking. It looked very inviting. A small rug woven from a fine cloth, with very beautiful intricate designs lay inside right in the entrance of the door. The walls looked as if they were certainly a priority in her cleaning, as they were extremely shiny. 

She jumped back, almost falling to her bottom when the priestess stepped cautiously outside her doorway, her eyes identical to Kagome's searching around suspiciously. 

"Whose there?" Kikyou asked, her voice very sturdy not showing any sign of worry or fright. "look, if you come out, I won't be mad. Just show yourself, I know you're there." She said again, sounding impatient. 

Kagome's heart leapt, she wanted to show herself, but she didn't know if Kikyou held the same hatred as she had for her...what if she struck her down right then and there? No...She would never do that...after all, the kindness in her heart was greater than anything else...she hoped.... 

Her knees shaking dangerously, her heart pounding like a drum, Kagome rose slowly from the ground. Her eyes met Kikyou's for the first time in two years, for a moment she felt as if she were looking in a mirror..except she didn't _hate_ her reflection. 

"You've returned?" Kikyou asked calmly. 

"Are you disappointed?"Kagome replied coldly. 

A smile broke out upon the woman's face. "No, not at all." 

Kagome found herself crossing her arms, a fire began to burn within her eyes, and Kikyou seemed to notice. 

"You hate me, don't you?" She asked curiously, although she knew the answer. 

"What makes you think that?" Kagome replied as coldly as she had before, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm not daft, anyone could tell you have some things against me...I thought you understood about before. It wasn't-" Kikyou was cut of by Kagome before she could finish. 

"You fault, right?" Kagome rolled her eyes " You hated InuYasha, and you hated me! What makes you think that I would just fall to your feet like one of your villagers? I have SOME dignity. Just because I'm not kissing your feet doesn't mean I hate you, alright!?" Kagome snapped. 

"I admit..I DID hate InuYasha and you..I have no reason to loathe you any longer. you understand, do you not? My hatred was the only thing fueling me, I wasn't ABLE to except anything other than that. I wasn't myself. You are bright young girl, and I understand your feelings. besides, You nor anyone else, has any reason to worship me, and I have no Idea why you would even think differently." She replied calmly yet again. 

"You are unbelievable!!!" Kagome chuckled, her smile hiding back the fact she wanted to strangle the woman with her bare hands. "You think just because We shared a soul-Just because I am Your reincarnation that you can just know exactly how I am and how I feel? Wake up! You know nothing about me!" Kagome grew angrier as they spoke. 

"You've got quite the spunk, Kagome"She laughed "So defensive. You find so many reasons to hate me. I suppose I have no reason to blame you." 

"Damn right!" Kagome grumbled. 

Kikyou laughed at this, shaking her head at the girl. "I couldn't begin to describe you." Her eyes began to sparkle as the light smile on her lips began to grow a little. The way the sun sparkled on her jet black hair, she almost seemed to glow like an angel. She was so beautiful and so kind, Kagome knew, although her anger and jealousy clouded all that in the beginning. 

"please, come in Kagome" Kikyou offered, turning swiftly and almost seemed float over to a small fire in which she pulled two clay bowls away from. 

Slowly, Kagome stepped inside and cautiously tip toed over to where the priestess sat, almost plopping down next to her. Kikyou lifted one of the steaming bowls and gestured towards Kagome to take it, which she did. Kagome peered inside, it seemed to filled with some kind of soup. 

"It's alright, it's edible, I assure you." Kikyou smiled, dipping a wooden spoon into it and taking a bite. 

Carefully, Kagome withdrew the spoon from the delicious smelling soup, and scooping some of it up, opened her mouth. She paused for a few moments. After a few seconds of feeling she had nothing to lose, she slipped the spoon into her mouth, her eyes lighting up as she did it. It was surprisingly tasty! Maybe Kikyou was to be trusted after all.. Again, Kagome removed the spoon from her lips and took another bite until she began to eat faster, her tense muscles began to relax. 

Suddenly, Kikyou shot up from the spot she was sitting, letting the empty bowl drop carelessly to the ground. quickly, she walked towards the door and stepped outside, out of Kagome's sight. 

Curiosity taking control(_Again_), Kagome leaned to the side, setting her half full bowl down on the dirt floor. She could feel her jaw fall open. It was InuYasha! In his arms was Kikyou. She had gotten up to welcome him home. 

Heart pounding, Kagome bit her lip, looking around frantically for a way out. She couldn't let him see her there. The only way out was the door! 

In the heat of the situation, she did the first thing that came to mind. She snatched up the rug in front of the doorway and draped it around herself the best she could. Standing to her feet, she rushed out the door and right passed the couple, not even thinking about him catching her scent, she fled to the forest and into a shaded area, thick with trees. 

The taste of copper filled her mouth, a warm ooze washing over her tongue. It was then when she had realized that she had bitten her lip so hard, it had drawn blood. 

The rug slipped off her head and fell to the ground. Her heart hurt, and she felt as if she had missed the chance of a lifetime. She didn't even know why she felt she had to leave, why she couldn't let him see her there...It was such an odd last minute thought. It seemed pretty important at the time, at least. 

Two droplets of blood slid down her chin and landed on her white shirt, continuing down her chest, leaving a narrow red trail. 

Kagome jumped, letting out a great gasp. Something was moving in the distance. She couldn't make it out. Before her eyes could focus on the creature, the shadow rose to the air and disappeared. 

Her eyes refused to remove themselves from the spot. Transfixed and filled with fear, Kagome pulled the rug up around her shoulders and continued to stare at the spot, like a deer staring into the headlights of a car. 

She let out a peircing scream as a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. She looked down at the hand in mid scream, noticing the familiar skin tone and extremely long nails. Another hand shot around from the other side and placed itself over her mouth, stifling her ever lasting scream. Kagome did the first thing she could think of and bit one of the fingers, making the owner of the hands yell out in pain and jump backwards, letting go completely. 

Kagome shot around towards her captor. 

"What are yo-" Kagome's eyes grew wide. "InuYasha!!!!" 

Kagome's heart beat for joy, her lips felt as if they were stretched from ear to ear in a smile, but disappeared a moment later when she realized had bitten him- She had bitten InuYasha! 

" Oh Kami, I'm so sorry!!!" She cried out. 

"It's alright..but did you really have to BITE me?" He grumbled, holding the finger Kagome had bitten. 

"Heh..I said i was sorry." Kagome blushed, holding back a laugh. It had been such a long time since she had wanted to laugh like this. Even just seeing him, made her want to be cheerful. Like the old days. 

"How did you know I was here?" She asked timidly. 

"You don't really think you were being sneaky, do you?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Besides,I would know your scent anywhere." 

"I forgot about that" She laughed. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked abruptly and somewhat timidly. 

Kagome grew silent, looking into his golden brown eyes. "Do you not want me here?" 

"I never said that." He mumbled, returning her gaze, staring straight into her eyes. "I figured you weren't coming back..after all this time, you hadn't come. I figured that your old life is what you really desired." 

"You actually thought that? My OLD life doesn't even compare to all this." Kagome got to her feet and shifted her gaze to her shoes, letting her soft black hair fall over her shoulders, shielding her face. "I thought You liked your new life..I figured there was no more room for me anymore." 

"Kagome..how could you ever think that?" InuYasha moved closer to her, trying to see her face, but her hair made it impossible. 

"You never came..." Warm tears began to fill her eyes again, and kagome tried to hold them back. One stubborn tear managed to escape and slid down her cheek leaving a wet trail. She caught her breath as she felt warmth around her hand. InuYasha had taken her hand into his own. 

"You never came either." He replied sadly.

* * *

** Did you notice how susceptible Kagome is to her Curiosity? She really should cut that out..Tut tut. At any rate, I'll let you hang, for I am the master of cliff hangers and all should bow down to my mysterious greatness! ahem Reveiw! Your master has spoken! '**


	4. Like then

**Title:** Two years too long  
**Author:** The Chibi Hime  
**Author's notes** I know you've all been _Dying _ to read this grin so I figured I'd finally stop being lazy and Html it so you all can enjoy. It's been written, just being me, I am a pro procrastinator. If it were a living, It would be my ideal job. So enjoy, your lucky I did it. lol   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Kagome, they are their own man..wait..what?  
**Chapter four: _ like then_**

* * *

Kagome sat on her knees, looking down timidly at the ground, examining the dirt patterns in the grass. She had InuYasha there, after all her whining and dramatic scenes, she had him..now she lacked the words to tell him just how much she'd wanted to talk to him. She could feel his gaze upon her, although she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes, so she instead chose to stare at the ground and shift uncomfortably every few minutes. 

Her eyes finally darted upwards, not being able to stand the tension any longer, to find him staring straight at her, as she had thought. However, as soon as her eyes met his, his immediately focused on another spot conveniently right behind her. 

Kagome braved a small smile. He sat there, in a squat, almost like a dog. The look on his face made him look as if he hadn't a clue what was going on, like that of a dog's. Although, the look in his eyes seemed a bit sad, seeing he, himself made her feel a little better. 

She watched as his head cocked to the side when she smiled, which made her smile grow to a grin. 

"What?" He finally ventured to ask. 

"Nothing" She replied, still smiling at him. 

This time, It was InuYasha who shifted uncomfortably. 

"The well wouldn't let me." He blurted out rather unsuspectingly, even for himself. 

"Where did that come from?" Kagome's smile faded slowly. 

"That's what you wanted me to say isn't it?" He mumbled. 

"What do you mean? I was just being happy. Is that such a bother to you?" She mumbled in a reply, folding her arms stubbornly. 

"That look. The smile was just concealing the real hurt look in your eyes...boaring into me, as if You wanted me to admit it. so there you are." He said a tiny bit louder, looking her in the eyes again. 

_'Am I really that obvious? Was I really doing that..I- I didn't mean to..I think...'_ Kagome stared back, dumbfounded, a look of confusion on her face, no words escaping from her open lips. 

"Sorry..I didn't know..It just-" InuYasha looked away, feeling as if he had humiliated himself enough for the time being. 

"Sorry for what? It was my fault.." She mumbled. 

"_Now_ it's your fault?" He groaned "Make up your mind!" 

"Make up_ your_ mind! Your the one changing your tune!" She snapped. "You really haven't changed." 

The last remark seemed to leave InuYasha speechless. He turned his head, a hurt look in his eyes. 

"I never realized you wanted me to change" He grumbled, trying to hide the fact that her last comment had effected him what so ever. "I'm not going to change, and if that is what your looking for..well you've come to the wrong place. I'm not your pet anymore." With that he stood and turned away readying himself to leave, the only thing Kagome was able to see was the glare of the afternoon sun in her eyes and InuYasha's flowing silver strands of hair. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!!" She cried " I never thought you were my pet! I can't believe you'd say that!" 

"Join the club" InuYasha growled stubbornly, his back still towards her. 

"Look, I said I was sorry. Please, would you sit back down already!" Kagome growled in a sad attempt of a nicer tone, feeling agitated, as if he weren't even listening to her. By now, she figured she would never get out what she'd been longing to tell him. She figured the day she'd see him again would be more rejoiceful than this, but instead, they stood there bickering like children. Just like they had before. It was "refreshing" to act like a little kid with him again sure, but it wasn't exactly the perfect planned moment Kagome would have liked. 

With a grunt, InuYasha sat down as she had asked, although his attitude remained. 

"So..." Kagome sighed nervously. 

"So what?" InuYasha mumbled. 

"So what about that? About what you said..." She sighed again, fading off at the very end of her sentence. 

"What'd I say?" InuYasha looked puzzled. 

"Your impossible" Kagome slapped herself in the forehead in frustration. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" 

"I don't" He crossed his arms stubbornly. 

"Don't act like it didn't happen! Your making this alot more difficult than it should be!" She growled, raising her voice. 

"Making what more difficult? You are the only one being difficult." He growled in reply. 

"ME? ARGH!" Kagome clenched her fists to stop herself from hitting him. If she still had the power to sit him, she would have. 

When she had restored the life of the maiden priestess, she had also removed the prayer beads from InuYasha's neck, setting him free of the charm. She thought she was doing the right thing, when apparently it wasn't. If there was anything InuYasha deserved right now, it would be a good 'sit'. 

Before she could stop herself, the words, "Ouswari", seemed to escape from her lips. 

Seconds after this happening however, Kagome clamped her hands over her big mouth, feeling both idiotic and embarrassed. The look on the hanyou's face showed that he also had mixed feelings about this. He looked as if he couldn't choose whether he should be amused or offended. 

"Don't exactly miss that" He rolled his eyes, feeling the spot on his neck where the prayer beads would have been lying if they were there, without even thinking about it. 

"You do miss everything else, don't you?" Kagome blurted out. If she was ever going to get the point, she may as well make a fool out of herself in the process of doing so, if that is what it took. 

"What is this, an interrogation?" InuYasha crossed his arms stubbornly, his dark eyebrows narrowing. 

"S-so you don't miss _any_ of it?" She whimpered, starting a fake cry. Soon, her sniffles seemed to fill the air. She was even more proud of herself when she managed a few fake tears. 

"Don't cry..I do miss it! I do! Just stop that!" He let his arms relax and fall to his side, in a pathetic attempt to soothe her. He never was very good at it. 

"So then why didn't you come to see me?" Kagome asked at a more serious note. 

"I told you already" He grumbled. 

"aha! So you do remember saying it!" Kagome announced proudly, thrusting an accusing finger towards the annoyed hanyou. 

"Saying what" His eyelids were now only half open as his golden brown eyes glared at Kagome. 

"Why you. Stop avoiding it!" A sound as if a twig were breaking erupted into air. Startled, Kagome's eyes grew wide with amazement. She found her own hand held out a foot from InuYasha's face. ON his face was a dark red mark in the shape of her own hand. 

Her hand stinging, she withdrew it timidly and placed it in her lap, massaging it with her other hand. The hanyou looked more than startled. He looked terrified for the first few seconds until the usual ticked look reappeared on his face. 

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He screamed, his right hand shooting up to cover up the embarrassing red mark and to soothe the sharp stinging feeling that still remained, minutes after the collision of Kagome's hand and his cheek. 

"You know exactly what that was for" Kagome replied coldly, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air. " I Just wanted to tell you how much I missed you..but apparently you've been doing fine without me. I'm going to go." Kagome got to her feet, and turned sharply in the direction towards the village. 

"Bye bye, InuYasha" She grumbled as she began to stomp away. Her feet made obnoxious crunching noises as they made contact with the ground. She hoped that he would stop her, but he didn't..she wanted to turn and look at him, but her gut wouldn't allow her. 

Her stomach twisted into knots as she grew closer to the village and still no cry came from that spot in the woods where she left him. With a deep heartbreaking sigh, Kagome's head shot towards the spot she left him to find he wasn't there. 

Feeling useless, Kagome turned forwards, taking another step to find something in front of her, too late for her to react. Whatever it was, she had collided with it hard and was sent backwards, losing her balance, and hit the ground with a thud. 

Looking up, she found that 'it' was InuYasha, holding his hand out to her. Reluctantly, Kagome took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. Now fully standing, Kagome's eyes met his again. They stood there for quite some time, gazing into eachother's eyes. 

Try as she might, Kagome was unable to look away. 

"Fine.." He sighed "After you restored kikyou's life, I thought that maybe you'd stay..at least for a while. Instead you left, without any warning.Naturally, I was heartbroken...I seriously doubted that you would come back. I waited by the well, day after day like a moron. Just staring into it, But,After while, I grew tired of waiting and tried the well myself...It wouldn't work. I only found dirt and remains of dead Youkai at the bottom. I figured it was time to face realitly...you liked the way things back home were and no longer wished to see me...So to the best of my ability, I went back to my life..With Kikyou.." 

"As I told you..My old life doesn't even compare to my life here..with you...You have no Idea the hell I've gone through, thinking maybe you'd come back for me..but you didn't...I felt as if I were cold and dead now that Kikyou was alive and well." Kagome continued to stare transfixed into the hanyou's eyes, looking emotionless " I don't care if you have feelings for kikyou...or even if you don't feel the same way about me..it doesn't matter anymore..I love you...I always had." 

"You _do_? After all I've put you through..I thought It would be impossible to love someone like me..." His voice was soft, somewhat like a whisper. 

"Of course I do..What do you mean "someone like me"...You are a wonderful person..and there is no one else like you..that's good, you know." Kagome's eyes seemed to sparkle, as her pink lips curled into a tiny smile. This, along with her age, made her look more like Kikyou than ever. 

To Kagome's surprise, with a swift motion, InuYasha swept forward unsuspectingly and grabbing hold of both of Kagome's wrists, he yanked her forward into a tight embrace. She could feel him trembling. 'It really **must** be hard from him..until now I've been too stupid to realize it...' 

Kagome pressed the side of her face to his chest and wrapping her arms around him, she returned the hug, feeling so happy she felt as if she were ready to cry. The spot in her heart seemed as if it had been finally filled. 

They stayed there for quite some time before either of them would let go. Kagome hadn't told him exactly how much she had missed him, but she didn't care. As a matter of fact, all her cares in the world seemed so irrelevant at the moment, and she wished they would all go away. 

Kagome was the first to pull away from the hug, a misty look still in her eyes, as if perhaps she thought she'd dreamt the past few minutes.She had yet to clear things up. common sense flowing through her body once more, she overcame her wishes for ridding herself of her cares, and took a deep breath, readying herself to continue. 

"I'm sorry" Kagome sighed. 

There was a long silence , The only things moving were the wildlife around them. 

"I should have never left. It's all my fault all of this happened. I only left because I was afraid.." Kagome paused, the tree's seemed to stop flowing in the breeze and freeze completely, hanging on her every word as she spoke to the ground "I was afraid that you wouldn't want me around anymore, since we had no reason to be by eachother's side anymore. The jewel is gone and Kikyou isn't. So I fled this place...vowing to forget it all.. Deep down, I knew I couldn't, and deep down I still hoped that I could go back without any regrets.." 

"So that's why you left?" Receiving a "Duh" look from Kagome, he took another breath to continue, but failed to do so. The words had escaped him "Kagome..." 

The silence filled the area around them once more, before she had realized she'd been doing it, Kagome began to hum a sweet lulling tune softly under her breath. Her foot moved back and forth idly as she drew little pictures in the dirt on the ground with the toes of her shoes. This had gone so well, that Kagome had begun to think that perhaps avoiding the subject all together was the brightest of her choices and continued to do so. 

She had reached the highest point of her tune, the suspense growing with each note. She had actually gotten so into it, that she'd been on the tip of her toes waiting for the next note herself. 

"What are you doing?" A low voice pierced through the everlasting silence. 

Kagome's heart did somersaults in her chest as she nearly yelled, the suspense in her own little tune fitting so well with the moment, she'd actually forgotten he was there. Half because of her backround music and half because of the startling sudden tone in his voice, she'd felt like someone and snuck up behind her and slapped in the back of the head. 

"Enjoying yourself?" InuYasha fought back a grin, the slight curl in the sides of his lips still obvious. 

"Yes!" Kagome snapped, feeling her cheeks redden. Feeling foolish, she could only imagine how she looked to someone who was watching her. 

She turned to the opposite direction so she could silently laugh at herself in peace. Her usual empty frown had curled into a grin and her dull lifeless eyes had sparkled with the light of all the stars in the evening sky. 

_'So..this is what it's like to be truly happy?'_ Her mind questioned _ 'It seems so unfamiliar to me..perhaps this is my true "Therapy". As long as I'm here, I'm fighting back each moment that I'm destined to go insane._' 

The colors in the sky seemed to be smeared endlessly acrossed it. Throwing her head back, Kagome looked straight upwards. She felt that the world could just tip at any moment and suck her up into the never ending abyss. Perhaps now she truly was insane..(the kids at home would be pleased to know that their accusations hadn't gone to waste)..but if insanity felt so good, perhaps it wasn't so bad after all.. 

A comforting hand placed itself on her shoulder. Looking over, she could see InuYasha gazing upon the setting sun. The moon was becoming ever more noticeable and the darkness seemed to roll in slowly. Kagome was determined to stay there by his side well after this point. It didn't matter. Since Insanity was indeed a good thing, cherishing it seemed to be the reasonable thing to do. 

Her knees aching Kagome slowly brought herself to the ground, the hand and the Hanyou attached to it followed. 

Knees curled comfortably beneath her, her head felt heavy and useless. Drooping to the side, she let it rest on InuYasha's shoulder. It seemed more comfortable than any pillow she'd ever imagined. Her eyelids began to give in to her exhaustion reluctantly, and began sliding shut. 

She took one last look at the hopeful look in the hanyou's eyes as he watched the glowing moon, before her eyes closed completely and her mind drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**There, happy? At least it's not as bad as last time, I left you in a clean good ending rather than a nasty cliff hanger. Of course..still, it makes you wonder..doesn't it?**


	5. Sticks and Stones

**Title:**"Two Years, Too long"   
**Author:**The Chibi Hime   
**Author's notes:**I know this is probably shorter than you expected, seeing as how long it has taken me to update..well..suck it up and take it like a man, your lucky procrastination has let me take it this far, don't get picky! Luck is on your side this once, grasshopper. enjoy it, damnit.... please and thank you.   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kagome, InuYasha, Kaede or Kikyou..although the abstract picture of the tree is mine, so don't get any funny ideas...sigh   
**Chapter five: Sticks and stones **

* * *

The sun had been unbearable. It seeped between her eyelids defiantly and no matter how tightly she clamped her eyelids shut, the gleeful rays slipped through, blinding her even through her thin shield of skin. It was more than annoying. 

Her cot on the ground had done wonders on her back, as sleeping in the feudal era had always done. Still, Her neck ached as she made an attempt to sit up, her eye lids still closed sleepily.

She didn't want to wake, and her mind begged her not to as it wandered freely and dreamily. As she relaxed her muscles, her eyelids slid open slowly, adapting to the brightness of her surroundings.

InuYasha was sitting contentedly a crossed the room with a small, familiar clay bowl in hand, slurping its steamy contents noisily, with the same lack of manners he always had. Kikyou sat a crossed from him, one hand resting on her lap, and the other inching towards InuYasha's knee, absentmindedly.

"That's disgusting" Kagome struggled to say, her throat was dry and instead rebelled , almost destroying the sentence she had meant to say, turning it into something more along the lines of "ats usting In..yasha".

The thoughtful look on Kikyou's face disappeared as she climbed to her feet, as if suddenly sworn to duty. Although her glance at Kagome was rather cold, she managed a light carefree smile as she held out a bowl to Kagome, Identical to InuYasha's from the inside out.

"Um..No thanks" Kagome had by now gotten a hang of speaking, and this time, her words were audible as she returned the smile and lightly pushed the bowl back towards the priestess.

"I didn't poison it " She mumbled, rather taken aback, glancing at the hanyou who was currently making a pig of himself, as if for insurance that this was indeed, true.

" I'm sorry...all that's happened...I Just don't think I could." Kagome stumbled foolishly for words to explain her weird behavior, as she fiddled nervously with her red ascot. She knew very well, that especially in this day and age, refusing a gift was very rude..and even if she didn't mean it, she had offended the poor girl.

"That's fine" She replied, setting the bowl down at her side. Although her expression was straight, kagome knew she had just broken that friendly bond between them both.

There seemed to be an awkward silence flooding the room, the only sound left was the disgusting sounds of InuYasha slurping his breakfast. Kagome's stomach turned as she imagined mouse guts hitting the floor. The hanyou's eyes wandered away from his food as his slurping gradually slowed until it had ceased completely and his eyes had fully met with Kagome's. He took in a breath-Kagome's heart raced, as the previous night's events came back to her with a flash. She felt ashamed..he's with Kikyou..she wanted to tell Kikyou, to spill her guts-which brought her back to the sound of InuYasha eating in the back of her mind...Her face became unusually pale, as she tried to block the image, but at the same time she worried InuYasha would say something about what had happened...

Seconds later, she found herself leaping forwards, hand outstretched to block the hanyou's mouth at all cost. She could just plead insanity, if Kikyou asked...she now felt sick and as if she were on trial..on oath..that surly hadn't helped.

Before her hand had come in contact with InuYasha's mouth, she let her head fall forwards as warm liquid sprang from her throat and out her mouth, drenching the floor with last night's meal. It had taken a tremendous amount of energy away from her, or so it felt, and within seconds she felt her body come crashing to the ground.

"Kagome!" InuYasha gasped, astonished.

He took her right hand in his, and with the other he slowly patted her on the back, soothing her until she was able to sit up without fearing she'd lose any more contents in her stomach.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked, now taking his turn at being disgusted.

"No reason..heh..I told you I wouldn't be able to stomach anymore food.." She lied, glad that an excuse had come quickly to mind, saving her from anymore embarrassment that morning.

The guilt had lasted all day. It seemed to be attacking her mind constantly and even though she quickly tried to brush it off each time, it always seemed to return shortly, worse than ever. Why did she feel so guilty? It wasn't like she did anything...that hadn't really been the issue..she was there, finally confessing her love to the person she'd cared about more than anyone else in the world (past or present), and he was with someone else. It was sickening.

Peeking down at the world below her, she now knew why this was such a pleasurable pouting spot. One of the highest branches in a tall bulky tree contained the confused teen, and it had for quite some time. She felt it was better there for her, at least then..she wouldn't be freaking out and making people's opinions resemble that of the people's opinions in her own era.

The thin branches at the very tip of the tree swayed ever so slightly with the gentle breeze, watching them intently, the slow motions of the leaves fluttering about seemed to calm her slightly, and beautiful mixes of dark greens and light greens silhouetted against the pale blue sky was marvelous.

A small brown bird tended to her nest carefully, as if oblivious to the fact that she was even there, watching.Tiny objects, mixed with thin twigs and brown leaves lined the nest, snuggling the eggs tightly that were lying within. As Kagome stared rudly at the small creature, another bird landed lightly next to the first, as if inspecting the nest carefully. It lifted its small, light brown head as it seemed to beam proudly at the other (which Kagome had guessed was the female).The female returned the appreciation with a light nuzzle. Kagome heaved a sad heavy sigh..

"I bet she doesn't have to worry about competing with a prettier bird for her lover" Kagome mumbled, now glaring, somehow making even the smallest bit of nature seem horrible by relating it to her own problem. It was then when the tiny heads of the birds snapped in her direction as their beady little eyes fixed upon her. They both spread their wings and began to advance upon her slowly, still reluctant to take flight..as if just daring her to edge even an inch closer.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to hurt your eggs! Honest!' Kagome gasped, as if hoping they would just understand this once..although they didn't.

Before she had time to react, both birds had taken flight and circled around her head, their little beaks feeling like needles piercing her skin each time they came in contact with her head. Trying desperately to ward off the offended birds, she completely forgot about keeping her balance and gravity in general.

The hand that had been clutching the branch next to her tightly had instinctively let go and sprang forth, swatting at her attackers. The birds weren't actually getting her as much now, but at the same time, she had nothing to hold on to, and as she found herself tumbling out of the tree, she now remembered that what she had done was a big mistake.

"iyaa!" she squealed as her hip slammed hard against the last branch she would be able to grasp before hitting the ground. In pain, she reached helplessly towards the branch, barely clutching on in time. However, her sweaty palms made it extremely hard to keep hold, and before she had a chance to hoist herself upwards, her grasp had slipped and she dropped out of the tree completely, backwards.

A worried voice behind her screamed "Kagome!!" and before she had known it, she was safe in InuYasha's arms, never having to come in contact with the ground.

"What were you doing up there?" He demanded trying to sound macho, although it was obvious he had been worried.

"Nothing! I wasn't doing anything!" She snapped, wriggling out of his arms defensively.

"Are you mad at me for something?" He questioned, letting go of her as soon as he was sure she would be able to stand.

"No!" She glanced up at the tree where the birds should be, although the thick branches concealed them perfectly and she could not see them any longer. This made her slightly angrier for some reason, and when she met InuYasha's eyes again, she glared at him.

"What!? Your obviously angry at me for something..what did I do now!?" He growled, slowly becoming agitated.

Moments of silence made InuYasha's temper rise considerably.

"I should have let you fall then" He snapped coldly and turned his back to her, walking stiffly back towards his hut.

She hadn't meant to retaliate to this, but before she had known it, she had bent forwards, snatched up a large stone and sent it hurdling towards the back of the hanyou's head, hitting him right on target.

When InuYasha had turned around completely, his face was red with fury. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU IDIOT!?" His loudness echoed throughout the peaceful village drawing a lot of attention to them.

"YOU DESERVED IT YOU MORON!" She fumed with clenched fists.

"FOR WHAT!? IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME, YOU'D BE CRYING HOME TO YOUR MOM!" He gloated, while at the same time, roared with fury ()

"IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, IT'D BE A LITTLE QUIETER AROUND HERE!" With that, Kagome grabbed several stones that were closest to her, and sent them hurdling towards InuYasha's face once more. She didn't even stick around long enough to see if she had met her target, but instead whirled around and fled the scene. Sweat began to collect in her bangs and her face felt like it had been simmering on the stove for a while..as painful as that would seem, it just seemed to be the best description at the time..and larissa is lame(aka author).

She finally let herself drop with an exasperated sigh next to rather dusty looking rock next to a shimmering stream a little ways into InuYasha's forest. Absentmindedly, her hand traveled to her forehead and was soon sticky with moist sweat. Surprised and sickened, Kagome quickly dipped her hand into the water.

Her body was overcome with an odd sensation. A warmth like she'd never felt before crept into her veins and soaked into every bone. An eerie happiness fled through her and her heart leapt with joy for no reason at all.

Taken by complete surprise, she quickly withdrew her hand, finding more sweat than ever had collected on her forehead and she'd been breathing rapidly without knowing it. Her eyes widened in fear as she had suddenly noticed that the area around her was nearly pitch black and the moon had long since risen.

_'This is i_t' Kagome's mind raced 'I've gone insane..i've finally done it... '

She leapt to her feet in terror running towards the place she thought she remembered entering this clearing. Finding a small opening in the brush she quickly climbed through running as fast as her legs would take her through the path, her heart thumping hard enough that she thought wildlife might hear it.

The night around her encased her a thick darkness that she wanted to escape badly. she wanted to tear out of the night and find the warmth and light that she had felt only moments ago..she wanted to be happy...

Kagome stopped suddenly, throwing herself off balance. She tumbled to the ground and nearly fell upon an unsuspecting raccoon that hissed at her in warning and scurried off into the darkness ahead.

_'Was that was the stream wanted me to realize?'Kagome thought anxiously 'No no..that's silly...streams can't tell people things...can they?'_

Kagome's attention snapped back towards were she had come, curiosity flooding through her...she wanted to go back, but she didn't..it was all too confusing and it wasn't worth it.

Finally deciding she'd check it out the next day, Kagome climbed to her feet, finding she had landed herself in a rather 'smooshy' spot in the grass and her knees and hands were completely covered in slimy mud that smelled worse than it looked.

'why me' she whined silently, brushing off what she could. It would be a while before she could get a bath at this rate and thinking about it was rather depressing.

She looked ahead of her determinedly and clenched her now soggy fists. Within moments, she had willed her terror stricken body to move and she was moving swiftly through the dark forest, bumping into unknown objects and fumbling for her way now and then.

Hours later however, she found she had only gotten herself more lost and it seemed hopeless going on any further, so she dropped to her knees in hopelessness and familiar hot tears rolled down her pale cold cheeks.

"Help me" She whispered aloud, although only loud enough for herself to hear.

* * *

**I'm sorry everyone. Fate, as we know it seriously loathes me and at all cost, seemed to want to stop at nothing to avoid letting me update..so here I am, now..akward and most likely hated.   
Yeah..I'm gonna need a hug...   
Just not from you...you weirdo...**


End file.
